Delincuentes Taurinos
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Un nuevo delincuente temido por los hombres y respetado por las mujeres en Namimori y Hibari Kyouya no quedara de brazos cruzados, pero ¿Que sucederá cuando se entere que el nuevo delincuente es nada mas y nada menos que una chica? eso ni yo lo se O.Ou
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenecen. Esta magnífica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**IDEA ORIGINAL:**_ Tsuki-chan93._

**ESCRITO: **_Yuuniie Kuran._

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru.

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Delincuentes Taurinos<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

Se podía escuchar plenamente los chirríos de grillos, anunciando que la manta de la noche llegaba esa tarde de verano y los atardeceres como esos eran perfectas para dar una caminata por el parque o salir con tus amigas al cine o a un local a la moda, y eran tardes oscuras como esta que chicos aprovechaban para acorralar a las adolescentes en rincones oscuros para poder aprovecharse de ellas en la oscuridad y tal fue el caso de Kyoko Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa.

—Vamos señoritas, no sean tímidas, ya verán que se divertirán.

—¡Ya déjennos en paz! —Les miró molesta Hana, quien se ponía de escudo entre esos hombres y Kyoko. —¡No dejare que le hagan nada a Kyoko!

—¡Ooh! Entonces ¿Dejarás que tres chicos apuestos gocen de un tigresa como tú? ¿Podrás tú sola con tres chicos? — Sonrió uno mientras tomaba del mentón a Hana, quien le dio un manotazo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Kyoko y yo no seremos el juguete de nadie escoria.

El sonido sordo de un golpe fue lo que se escuchó. Hana tenía el rostro ligeramente hacia un lado con los ojos abiertos y su mejilla roja. Kyoko se encontraba con ambas manos al frente cubriendo su boca con los ojos acuosos por lo que acabase de presenciar.

—Ahora sí, domaste a la fiera Raito, vamos apresúrate. —Habló uno de sus compañeros.

—Ya, ya no me apures Ronin. —Raito tomó de la muñeca de Hana jalándola con fuerza y apegándola a su cuerpo, sonrió lascivamente al ver el rostro asustado de Hana. — Si que lo vas a disfrutar, dulzura.

—N-no… y-yo…

—¡Aah!

Todos voltearon al escuchar el grito, y vieron como uno de los tres chicos que acorralaron a las chicas caía al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios?

—No permitiré que molesten a chicas, desu~

Raito y Ronin vieron como una sombra se movía rápidamente entre el callejón, Hana y Kyoko presenciaron un destello plateado moverse golpeando a los chicos que las habían acorralado, Raito pudo visualizar al sujeto que lo había golpeado llevándose una sorpresa.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿una chica? —. Preguntó tirado en el suelo tratando de salir de su estupefacción, no porque una chica los atacara. ¡No!, eso quedaba al segundo plano. Lo que le impactaba era la increíble belleza de ésta. Esa falda café oscura que mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas y se movía con el aire, aquella blusa blanca que marcaba su busto y dejaba ver cierta parte de sus atributos cuando ella se lanzaba al ataque era lo que le tenía con la boca abierta, sus pensamientos morbosos fueron detenidos cuando la misma chica, incrustó su arma de metal al suelo a solo centímetros de su rostro provocando un grito de niña de parte de Raito.

—¡Largo! No quiero verlos desu. —Dijo de una manera aterradora provocando el miedo en el trío de chicos que salieron corriendo a todo grito.

—¡Waaa corran, corran!

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa Ronin!

—¿Mía? ¡No los escuche quejarse antes!

Hana suspiró aliviada y junto con Kyoko se acercaron a su salvadora, agradeciendo su ayuda, Haru les miró y con una sonrisa apenada se disculpó haciendo una reverencia dejando con incertidumbre a las dos chicas.

—Es mi culpa, no llegue antes y no pude evitar que te golpearan desu.

—¿Eh? No te disculpes la verdad toda la culpa la tienen esos chicos que hiciste gritar como niñas.

Las tres rieron ante ese comentario, la castaña se despidió no sin antes decirles que tuviesen cuidado a no ser acorraladas nuevamente, y al recibir una afirmación se retiró.

—¡Ah! Olvidamos preguntarle su nombre.

—Eso mismo pensaba…—. Miró a su amiga. —Pero bueno vamos que ya se nos hizo tarde y seguro tu hermano me grita al extremo. —Se quejó, mientras ponía andar a su amiga de ojos mieles.

—**KHR—**

Un chico de cabellos rubios con el uniforme de prefecto entraba al salón del comité de estudiantil. Al ver que su líder y su compañero estaban discutiendo el tema del que precisamente venía a informales simplemente se molesto en decir.

—Así que ya se enteraron. —Dino tomó asiento junto a Kusakabe.

—¿Cómo no enterarnos? —. Preguntó con sarcasmo. — Desde hace un mes que corre un rumor que en el instituto Midori hay un delincuente que protege a toda chica que esté en problemas.

—Y hay más. —Dino llamó la atención de los dos prefectos.— Por lo que escuche, éste delincuente a acabado con pandillas con un gran número de hombres sin ninguna ayuda. —En toda esa plática sin sentido Hibari por primera vez prestó atención a lo dicho por su subordinado. —Los rumores incluso llegan a aumentar con esta frase: "El delincuente de Midori es incluso más temible que el demonio prefecto de Namimori"

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? —Kusakabe se había levantado de su asiento fulminando al rubio quien ni siquiera le miró.

—Tranquilízate, sólo recité lo que los estudiantes dicen últimamente. —Dino sonrió divertido, para luego ver a su líder. —¿Qué harás Kyoya?

Los subordinados vieron como su líder se incorporaba de su asiento con paso firme hacia la salida sin decir nada, Hibari no tenía por qué dar explicaciones pues ya estaba decidido, esa misma tarde tendría un combate con ese delincuente al cual ya estaba tomándolo como un rival decente para su persona.

* * *

><p><strong>NDY: <strong>_Bueno hasta aquí el prologo, Gracias Tsuki-chan por las correcciones *u* se me olvido decirte que pusieras tu nota también LOOL pero bueno shaa en el siguiente capitulo te tocara a ti poner las notas de despedida._

_asdasdasd este es nuestro primer fick en conjunto *O*_

_espero sea de su agrado, nos seguimos leyendo ;D_

**_¡Hasta la Próxima!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenecen. Esta magnífica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**IDEA ORIGINAL:**_ Tsuki-chan93._

**ESCRITO: **_Yuuniie Kuran._

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru.

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Delincuentes Taurinos<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 1**

— ¡Ah! Estoy cansada, desu. — Haru prácticamente se tiró a su silla movible luego de dejar su bastón de metal en su escritorio. — ¡Haru está cansada, ya ni en los recesos puedo comer en paz desu! — Hizo un pequeño puchero doblando sus brazos sobre el escritorio recargando así su cabeza en ellos. — Quiero dormir…

Las últimas semanas desde su traslado a Midori había llevado el orden a su escuela, al convertirse en la presidenta del comité disciplinario, un instituto menor cuando se refería a lo académico pero era perfecto a la hora de lo económico, Haru Miura una estudiante promedio se había ganado el respeto de toda la escuela en su primer día cuando unos malhechores de otro instituto fueron a molestar a unos estudiantes para buscar pelea y ella al ver que ni siquiera los profesores interferían decidió poner manos en el asunto para defender a los estudiantes de su escuela y grande fue su sorpresa al reencontrarse a su amigo Yamamoto cuando en un descuido éste le había defendido a ser golpeada por detrás por uno de los rufianes y desde ese día han tenido infinitos ataques a su escuela la cual era protegida ahora por ellos, y prácticamente ella junto con Yamamoto formaron el comité disciplinario de la escuela Midori.

— _Al menos cuento como siempre con tu apoyo Takeshi-kun…_

Con esos pensamientos en mente se acomodó un poco más sobre sus brazos quedando así por completo dormida sobre su escritorio. Minutos después su compañero arribó al salón del comité y al ver a su amiga en esa posición incómoda sólo pudo suspirar resignado, rodeó el escritorio tomándola en brazos para luego recostarla en el sillón grande de madera caoba con cojín rojo oscuro.

— ¿Nunca cambias nee, Haru?

**—KHR—**

— _¡Cuidado! —Escuchó un grito chillón detrás y al voltearse sólo pudo ver como un objeto rojo lo golpeaba la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo. — Aahh… lo siento mucho no era mi intención golpearte desu, ¿Estás bien?_

_El pequeño pelinegro el cual tenía marcado su rostro de un círculo rojo miro a la pequeña castaña de ojos chocolate que le miraba preocupada, el pequeño sólo asintió y le devolvió la pelota roja causante de su dolor en el rostro y luego se incorporó sacudiendo sus ropas._

— _¡Soy Miura, Haru Miura un placer! —. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras hacia un lado sus brazos junto con la enorme pelota roja en ellos, Yamamoto le miró unos segundos y de nuevo silencio. — ¿Hahi? ¿Acaso no hablas? ¿Eres tímido? o ¿Acaso no me quieres decir tu nombre? ¡Si es así me las pagarás! —. Hizo un puchero muy gracioso, pero Yamamoto sólo le miraba expectante como si esperase que la castaña hiciera algo._

_Haru estaba por decirle algo, pero en eso llegaron un grupo de niños que al reconocer a Haru se acercaron a donde estaba, notando la presencia del chico con la mirada serena._

— _¡Miren, pero si es la niña que parece chico! —Haru y Takeshi voltearon al grupo de niños._

— _¡Jajaja! si mírenla, incluso se viste como tal. ¡Oye niño aléjate del fenómeno si no quieres que se te peguen sus gustos raros!_

— _¿Hahi? Haru no es ningún chico, niños tontos, Haru es una dama desu. —Haru les miró molesta, pero aún con eso los chicos no dejaron de molestarla._

— _¿Dama, tú? —Risa general. — Eh visto chicas mucho más femeninas que tú; fenómeno, y además con esas vendas y curas en tu cuerpo diría que eres más una momia que incluso un "chico"_

_Yamamoto no lo había notado si no hasta que ese niño lo mencionó, pero la chica frente suyo estaba envuelta con vendas en piernas y brazos o al menos lo que podía ver pues la castaña traía una blusa blanca junto con un suéter grueso de color gris y unos shorts que le quedaban más debajo de la rodilla color naranja, 'nada combinado' pensó._

— _Acéptalo Haru. —Ahora fue una de las niñas que estaban en ese grupo. — ¡Sólo mírate! Eres todo un desastre y con ese rostro de niño muerto de hambre que tienes y esos trapos con los que te tienen tus papás no hay duda que ellos querían un hombre y tú muy bien que los complaces. —Una sonrisa burlona es lo que apareció en el grupo de niños._

— _¿Es por eso que te golpean no es así? Odian el haber tenido una niña tan fea como tú —carcajeó— aunque claro, sí yo hubiera tenido a una niña como tú, no dudaría en despreciarte como lo hace tú madre, eres fea Haru. Nunca has logrado que ninguna persona te reconozca como una niña, y al ser fea no logras que nadie te quiera siempre estarás sola Haru._

_Los niños reían con tanta fuerza a causa de las burlas hacia la castaña, Haru por su parte comenzó a temblar. Esas palabras hirientes que le dirigían no eran necesarias, ella ya lo sabía, únicamente había una cosa en lo que ellos estaban mal, sus padres no le golpeaban por que fuese fea. De hecho, a ellos ni les importaba como se viera; pues ellos mismos se lo habían dicho. Ellos la odian por…_

—_Sí yo fuera ustedes cerraría sus horribles bocas. —El grupo de niños cesaron sus risas y vieron al niño, el cual hasta ese momento no había dado señales de vida. — Por qué no mejor se miran en un espejo y miran a los verdaderos fenómenos que realmente son todos ustedes, y más ustedes. —habló mirando a las niñas. — De seguro no deben de tener espejos en su casa porque a las únicas feas que veo yo aquí son ustedes. —Dicho esto, tomó la mano de una sorprendida Haru y comenzó a alejarse, caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una casa tipo restaurante entrando en esta. — ¡Ya estoy en casa!_

— _¡Bienvenido hijo, te esta…! —El monologo quedo a medias al ver que no venía solo. — ¿Oh? ¿Quién es nuestra invitada?_

— _Su nombre es Haru, es mi amiga. — La niña, luego de haber hecho una reverencia algo exagerada al señor, posó su vista sorprendida en el chico que prácticamente le arrastró a su casa. — Toma asiento, ahora regreso. —Soltando la mano de la chica se adentró a una puerta por detrás del mostrador dejando a una muy confundida Haru._

— _Bien pequeña ¿Tienes hambre? —Haru no tuvo que responder, su estomago habló por ella. — Eso es un sí ¿verdad? —Haru se sonrojó casi al punto que sacó humo de las orejas, provocando la risa del hombre mayor._

—**KHR—**

— Jaja incluso saliste corriendo de mi casa sin saber tan siquiera mi nombre al ver que ya era muy tarde. —Yamamoto rió al recordar la expresión de espanto de la castaña cuando vio que el cielo ya estaba oscuro y salió como alma en pena despidiéndose de ambos pelinegros, prometiendo que los volvería a visitar al siguiente día. — Pero eso jamás pasó, recuerdo que la segunda vez que te vi, estabas llorando…

Depositó su chaqueta sobre la castaña, tomó su espada de madera y con un último vistazo a su compañera, salió del salón perdido en sus recuerdos de la infancia, tan concentrado estaba que sin querer sus pasos lo llevaron a la entrada de la escuela.

— ¡Al fin te encontramos!

Yamamoto levantó su vista a un grupo de chicos que le miraban con sonrisas socarronas, el espadachín parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose quiénes eran esos sujetos.

— ¡Hola! —Sonrió mientras levantaba su mano en forma de saludo. — ¿Acaso están perdidos?

— ¡NO SEAS HIPÓCRITA TAKESHI YAMATO! Muy bien sabes a que venimos. —El que al parecer era el cabecilla de ese grupo, sacó un bate de metal de su espalda junto con el grupo de chicos que sacó todo tipo de armas. — Hoy tu título de _él más fuerte_ llegará a su fin.

— Jajaja —Rio divertido. — Pues a pelear. —Su mirada normalmente inocente pasó a una mirada seria, colocándose en posición de ataque.

_No pienso volver a dejar que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar… Haru._

—**KHR—**

_Yamamoto había decidido dar una vuelta a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a cantares, pero la lluvia era la única que le entendía, la única que cubría la verdad de su persona, la verdad de que Yamamoto estaba llorando._

— _¡Ya me tienes harto mujer! ¿Acaso tanto te cuesta entender que deseo una cerveza?_

— _¡Yo no pienso estar gastando mi dinero en cervezas o más comida para ti y esa estúpida mocosa que tienes por hija!_

— _¡TE RECUERDO QUE LA MOCOSA TAMBIÉN ES TU MALDITA HIJA!_

— _¡Y TE RECUERDO QUE ESA NIÑA SÓLO ES EL PRODUCTO DE UN MALDITO ACCIDENTE!_

_Yamamoto estaba más que sorprendido. No sólo porque los gritos se escuchaban aun con los cantares de lluvia que azotaban por las calles. Sino también que ellos dijeran semejante cosas y ¡de su propia hija!, realmente esa gente no tenia vergüenza, el crujido de la puerta abriéndose lo puso en alerta. De seguro el hombre estaría sacando a patadas a la mujer para que le trajera una cerveza, pero cuál fue su sorpresa._

— _¿Haru? —Preguntó algo fuerte para ver si era ella, la castaña con un semblante triste miró en dirección al pelinegro._

— _¿Hahi? Pero si eres tú… —Pasó el dorso de su mano para limpiar las lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia de sus ojos, y sonrió anchamente. — ¡Haru iba a jugar al parque desu!_

— _Te acompaño. —Haru volteó a verle sorprendida y justo cuando iba a decirle una excusa para nada creíble. Yamamoto ya le tenía sujetada de la mano compartiendo el paraguas que éste traía consigo._

—**KHR—**

Hibari junto con sus dos subordinados estaban a sólo una calle de la escuela Midori, dispuestos a conocer por fin al misterioso delincuente o al menos esa era la meta de Dino, que iba a unos pasos atrás de su líder, Kasukabe iba por el simple hecho de seguir a su líder y ver que nadie interfiriera en el futuro combate ya previsto entre su líder y el líder de la escuela inferior Midori.

Dino divisó la escuela Midori. Al fin podría ver en persona al tan famoso delincuente protector de las mujeres inocentes y que a la vez era tan o incluso más poderoso que su propio líder y esto era para verlo.

— ¡NO SEAS HIPÓCRITA TAKESHI YAMATO! Muy bien sabes a qué venimos. —Escucharon el grito de alguien, los tres estudiantes de Namimori observaron a un grupo de estudiantes que rápidamente comenzaban a rodear a un chico con el uniforme de la escuela Midori mientras sacaban todo tipo de armas.— Hoy tu título de _él más fuerte _llegará a su fin.

— Jajaja —Los prefectos vieron como el chico de apariencia relajada colocaba su mano derecha en la funda de su espada de madera. — Pues a pelear. —Su expresión dio un giro de 180° mientras se colocaba en posición.

La pelea entre ellos no duró mucho a pesar de que ellos tenían armas que con facilidad superaban a la espada de madera del prefecto, los delincuentes no tenían la velocidad ni la agilidad que Yamamoto tenía a la hora de esquivar o contraatacar a sus ataques.

— Wow… Él sí que tiene talento. Me sorprende que contenga su fuerza.

— ¿Por qué dices que se está conteniendo? —Kusakabe miraba incrédulo al rubio.

— Fíjate en cómo retrocede un paso cada vez que uno de esos tipos se le acerca con un arma. —Kusakabe así lo hizo y miró cómo el espadachín retrocedía uno o dos pasos dependiendo de la posición en la que los delincuentes se le tiraban encima. — Y no sólo eso ¿Vez cómo sujeta su espada? Al sujetar la espada hacia abajo, sólo da a entender que únicamente se defenderá con ella y únicamente atacará a sus rivales mediante los puños y patadas.

— Tienes razón…—Dijo mirando con más interés la manera de moverse del chico de la espada de madera.

— Claro que la tengo. —burló se un poco. — Y eso que tú eres la mano derecha de nuestro líder y ni siquiera te das cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, veo que ahora cualquiera puede llegar a ser al segundo al mando, quiere decir que estoy por suplantarte ¡aah, que emoción!. —Dijo mientras hacia una pose algo dramática y a la vez divertida.

— ¡Cállate pinacate! —Dino ante ese insulto de parte de su compañero se echó a reír sin importarle que Kusakabe estaba por tirársele encima para molerlo a golpes. — ¡Ah! ¡Kyo-san, espere!

Dino dejó aún lado su burla al escuchar eso y es que sin darse cuenta la pelea ya había terminado, y Hibari se acercaba al espadachín con tonfas ya en mano. Yamamoto lo vio extrañado y cuando menos se lo espero, él de ojos azules le había metido un fuerte golpe en el estomago que ni siquiera fue capaz de bloquear, Yamamoto retrocedió posando sus manos donde recibió el golpe, mientras comenzaba a toser.

— Aah… eso si dolió. —Yamamoto comenzó a toser. — Sí que eres fuerte amigo. —Sonrió mientras tomaba de nuevo su espada que había caído al suelo cuando Hibari le atacó de la nada. — Golpeas igual a mi maestro, ¿No serán parientes? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, cosa que pareció burla para los ojos de los estudiantes de Namimori.

Hibari no soportó tal mofa y dio a nueva cuenta a una gran serie de ataques combinados hacia el espadachín que únicamente lograba esquivar algunos golpes y el resto daban impacto en su cuerpo.

—**KHR—**

Haru fue abriendo los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la tarde. Tantas peleas en sólo esa semana la tenían exhausta, se estiró como un felino cuando se percató que estaba acostada en el sillón grande, se incorporó y notó la chaqueta que le cubría.

— ¿Hahi? De seguro Takeshi-kun la ha dejado…—Se frotó un ojo pasando su vista al reloj que colgaba en la pared. — 3:50…—1, 2…3…— ¡¿LAS 3:50?

Haru saltó del sillón tomando la chaqueta de su compañero en manos, cogió el tubo de hierro que había depositado en el escritorio y salió corriendo hacía la entrada de la escuela.

— ¡Aah! ¡Reborn-san me va a disparar por llegar tarde al trabajo desu! —Corrió a los casilleros para sacar a una velocidad inhumana su mochila y prendió carrera a la entrada mientras se seguía compadeciendo de sí misma. — Voy tarde, voy tarde ¿Por qué Takeshi-kun no me despertó? ¡Hay, juro que cuando lo vea…!

Haru detuvo su carrera justo en la entrada. Abriendo sus ojos como platos y formando un perfecto "O" con su boca al ver cómo su amigo de la infancia era golpeado salvajemente por un perfecto extraño, quedó por completo petrificada al ver cómo su amigo apenas y podía defenderse.

— T-Takeshi-kun…

—**KHR—**

_Ambos pequeños se habían colocado debajo de un árbol, aunque éste no los cubría por completo de la lluvia pero era perfecto, pues ambos querían ver las gotas de lluvia caer, el único sonido que había entre ellos era la lluvia que relajaba a ambos._

— _¿Por qué no lloras? —Fue la pregunta del chico que le parecía extraño ver que la castaña ni daba señales de llorar. — Aunque sea un extraño, es bueno desahogarse._

— _¡Haru no puede llorar desu! —Le miró con una sonrisa sincera y fue cuando Yamamoto notó el enorme moretón que tenía en su mejilla derecha que era oculta por su cabello, acercó su mano a esa zona provocando un espasmo en la chica._

— _¿Duele? —Haru negó. — ¿Fue tu padre? —Haru le miró unos segundos a los ojos y luego entrecerrando sus ojos asintió._

— _Pero… ¿sabes? Haru no siente dolor desu. —Haru levantó sus manos al cielo. —Haru es fuerte, y gracias a que el señor del sombrero negro con una mirada de "Guau" y a la señora bonita de sonrisa amable me entrenan para no sentir dolor, por eso Haru no llora desu._

— _¿Quiénes?_

— _Haru no puede pronunciar sus nombres aún, tienen nombres raros, pero pronto lo haré y cuando lo haga... — Yamamoto jura haber visto llamas en los ojos de la castaña. — ¡Haru será una heroína de la justicia de capa roja! —Yamamoto parpadeó y por primera vez frente a esa chica comenzó a reír una risa tan fuerte que opacaba el ruido de la lluvia, Haru le miró sorprendida y pensando que él se estaba burlando infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero. — ¡No te burles de Haru! Tú… tú…— Haru se dio cuenta que ni su nombre sabia. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Jaja...Ajaja…mi…ajaja mi nombre… jaja —. Trató de calmarse pero un nuevo ataque de risa lo invadió. — L-lo siento ajajaja —. Suspiró ya calmado. —Soy Yamamoto, Takeshi Yamamoto, Haru. —Sonrió provocando un sonrojo por parte de la chica al verlo sonreír._

— ¡TÚ BAKKA YAMAMOTO-KUN!

—**KHR—**

Hibari le implantó una fuerte patada en el estomago a Yamamoto, Takeshi retrocedió unos pasos colocándose de cuclillas al ya no poder soportar su propio peso, respiraba entrecortadamente. Ese chico frente suyo era todo un desquiciado mirando que él ya no podía, más lo seguía atacando.

— Jeje, creo que ya no puedo pararme. —Su vista comenzó a fallarle provocando que viera doble, Yamamoto cerró sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de calmarse, escuchando como su rival se acercaba a paso firme.

— Herbívoro, este es tú—

— ¡Hibari!, ¡Hibari! —Fue el canto de una voz chillona, el ojiazul miró a su pequeña ave que volaba en círculos queriendo decirle algo.

— ¡Kyouya, ten cuidado! —Fue lo que escuchó y retrocedió de un salto para esquivar como un artefacto de metal chocaba en el asfalto a sólo centímetros del espadachín caído, levantando un poco el humo ante tal choque.

— ¡Kyo-san! —Hibari ignoró el grito de preocupación de su mano derecha para ver quién era el herbívoro que interfirió en su ataque, divisando así; a una chica de cabello castaño y mirada molesta hacia su persona.

— H-Haru…— La castaña se acercó a su compañero, viendo los golpes en todo su cuerpo preguntándole mil y un veces sí estaba bien. —Ya Haru, estoy bien.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás bien! Qué bueno… Ahora dejadme preguntarte…—Haru le tomó de la camisa para comenzar a zarandear al ya de por sí golpeado chico. — ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre el enfrentarte con unos delincuentes justo enfrente de nuestra escuela? Mira que aunque Squalo o tu padre te hayan enseñado sigues siendo el mismo terco. — Ante cada reclamo, Haru ejercía más fuerza al agitar al pobre Yamamoto. — ¡Aah! ¡Espera que el director vea esto! Nos pondrá una sanción _de nuevo_ al destruir y manchar la entrada ¿¡Acaso piensas que mi pobre salario como mesera en el _Gato negro_, puede pagar este desastre?

Hibari estaba molesto, no sólo por que el prefecto de Midori resultó ser un fraude y ahora esa ruidosa herbívora interfería en su ataque. Miró el bastón de metal incrustado en el asfalto, realmente la mujer chillona debió de haber usado mucha fuerza para lograr que desde lejos el bastón se enterrara en el piso. Miró de nuevo a la castaña que seguía zarandeando al espadachín, sin notar que ese chico ya andaba con los ojos en forma de espiral.

—…—Haru suspiró y lo soltó. —No sé en que pensaba el director al nombrarme la presidente del comité disciplinario y más cuando te nombró mi mano derecha ¿Qué estaría pensando? —Hizo una mueca algo exagerada al imaginarse a su director. — Como sea…—Haru se viró y miró directo a los ojos de Hibari, sin inmutarse ante la mirada fría de éste. Miura se acercó a su bastón para tomarlo y moverlo con agilidad. —Como la presidenta del comité disciplinario del instituto Midori, no permitiré que delincuentes como ustedes vengan a atacar a mi escuela y mucho menos a mi amigo desu.

— ¿Ella es la presidenta del comité disciplinario? —Dino junto con Kusakabe miraban incrédulos a la castaña. — ¿El prefecto que puede llegar a ser igual o más fuerte que el demonio de Namimori?

— ¿UNA CHICA?

* * *

><p>Hi! ^^ se me andaba olvidando que yo iba a escribir las notas de éste capítulo (gotita en la cabeza). Bueno, primero que nada, me gustaría darle el total crédito a Yuniie-chan<p>

Haru: Etto... no te has presentado, mínimo di que eres Tsuki-chan.

Tsuki-chan: Jeje n/n gomen! Bueno, agradezcamos a Haru por presentarme, siempre tan linda :D ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Me gustaría darle el crédito a Yuniie-chan porque sí bien la idea general es mía, ella es quién dedica su tiempo a escribir, y plasmar la idea a detalle con dialogos, descripción, etc, y eso es mucho más complicado, así que... (Tsuki voltea hacía Yuniie-chan) ¡Muchas gracias por escribir este fic!

Y a todas las lectoras por leer, dejar sus comentarios y ser tan lindas siempre n_n

Bueno, se despide de ustedes; Tsuki-chan.

**NDY:**_ Hay dios bueno gente espero les haya gustado u/ú ya me imagino cuantos errores me encontró Tsuki-chan al leer este capitulo -se trauma y verguenza.- Nos seguimos leyendo lectores._


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCLAIMER:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**NO** me pertenecen. Esta magnífica obra es propiedad de **Akira Amano** junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**IDEA ORIGINAL:**Tsuki-chan93.

**ESCRITO:**Yuuniie Kuran.

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru.

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Delincuentes Taurinos<strong>

**CAPITULO 2**

_Dos meses después…_

La prefecta de Midori conocida como Miura Haru por sus profesores, familiares y mejor amigo. Mientras unos la denominaban como "La prefecta sangrienta" ya que muchos delincuentes habían resultado gravemente heridos cuando se enfrentaban a ella, Dino por su parte siempre que la veía se refería a ella como "pequeña prefecta" pues la chica no le era _para nada_ indiferente y siempre que podía trataba de coquetear con ella a pesar de que la joven simplemente le sonreía pensando que su forma de tratarla no era más que simple amistad, aunque también a su mejor amigo no le daba mucha gracia ya que este SI que veía las intenciones del rubio para con SU amiga, y por otro lado; Hibari que la denominaba como "herbívora pelea conmigo hasta tú muerte" pues él prefecto más temido de toda Namimori cada que le encontraba o iba en su busca siempre le atacaba no importando si ella estuviera en clases, con familiares y amigos… o incluso en disputas con otros delincuentes, los cuales eran mordidos hasta la muerte por Hibari hasta dejarles moribundos.

(**A:** Eso explica el primer sobrenombre xD Hibari le ayuda a ser famosa pues los delincuentes nunca supieron que los golpeó o más bien quién.)

Yamamoto miraba a su amiga con pena entre las tremendas montañas de papel que la sofocaban al ser la presidenta… o en este caso presidenta del comité estudiantil era un trabajo muy sofocante.

Yamamoto se preguntaba; ¿Cómo es que Haru siempre podía mantener su trabajo de medio tiempo, su trabajo como prefecta y sus notas envidiables? Salió de sus dudas cuando su querida amiga y jefa chocaba su frente contra su escritorio.

— Aaahh, ya no quiero ver más papeles, con reclamos, pedidos y nada, de nada desu. —Haru comenzó a lloriquear, su vida se estaba volviendo un caos.

— ¡Animo Haru! Ya solo falta la mitad del papeleo. —Haru levantó ligeramente la cabeza para observar a su amigo y como en tantas ocasiones su sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en su rostro.

— Aa… Lo dice la persona que no mira todo este papeleo. —Yamamoto le deslizo una pequeña gota detrás de su cabeza al ver como su amiga comenzaba a golpear su frente contra el escritorio. — Además…—Dijo mientras sin muchos ánimos levantaba la cabeza dirigiendo su vista al reloj. — No falta mucho para que…

— ¡Señorita Haru, Joven Yamamoto! —Ambos prefectos se sobresaltaron ante la entrada para nada discreta de una de las estudiantes que les ayudaba con el orden y cuidado de la escuela. — El prefecto de Namimori ya está aquí de nuevo.

— Tranquilízate, no es novedad que ande a estas horas esperando para su revancha contra nuestra querida prefecta. —Dijo un sonriente Takeshi, la chica no se tranquilizó, de hecho las palabras del prefecto la pusieron aun más nerviosa, la chica pasó su vista a la presidenta.

Haru había soltado un bufido de molestia, por lo visto su compañero siempre amenizando las cosas, La castaña se fue incorporando de su silla en dirección al ventanal de su oficina y tal como dijo la chica, justo en frente de la entrada, Hibari Kyouya se encontraba parado en frente de las puertas de la escuela.

¿_Es que nunca se cansa?_

Negó descontenta, todos los días era lo mismo con ese prefecto. Sí tan solo supiera que la victoria de hace dos meses fue de simple suerte… Aunque claro, si él se llegará a enterar, sería aun más problemático.

Sí tan sólo ella no hubiera recibido la llamada de su maestro en ese momento, tal vez las cosas no serían así.

—**KHR—**

— ¿UNA CHICA?

Haru y Takeshi se extrañaron por semejante grito de los dos secuaces del otro prefecto, Hibari miraba a la muchacha enfrente de su persona. A simple vista era como todas las mujeres que él conocía; flacuchas, débiles y que se diga de "ruidosas", pero a diferencia de las otras mujeres fastidiosas que había conocido, la herbívora era por mucho menos "fácil" como las otras ruidosas que él en su vida hubiera deseado _nunca_conocer. La falda azul larga que se meneaba ligeramente con el poco viento que le rodeaba, su blusa blanca de manga larga junto con ese chaleco amarillo con el escudo de la escuela Midori junto con ese perfecto moño azul que rodeaba su cuello, en si la chica era por completo una "nerd" como solía ver a algunas en su territorio.

— Tú debes ser el prefecto de la escuela Namimori. —Hibari alzó una ceja al ver como los ojos castaños de su "igual" se posaban en su persona inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza. — No permitiré que ustedes vengan a atacar a mi escuela y mucho menos que agredan a mi amigo.

Hibari notó como los ojos grandes que despedían un aura tranquila, feliz e inocente se achicaban dándole una apariencia filosa que despedían una gran molestia, enojo y mucha sed de venganza.

— Hmp. Interesante. Veamos qué haces herbívora.

Hibari alzó sus tonfas y corrió a la castaña, ésta sin embargo esperó hasta que su rival estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y… los sonidos de metales chocando se escuchó por toda la cuadra.

Los subordinados de la escuela Namimori entreabrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, el ataque de su líder… fue detenido, ambos prefectos habían quedado muy cerca del otro, Hibari en su primer ataque que iba justo al rostro de la castaña, había sido desviado por el bastón metálico de la chica, luego para el segundo ataque del prefecto el cual simplemente Haru prefirió el esquivar dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y con un rápido giro de su propio eje, la castaña atacó uno de los costados del prefecto.

Ambos prefectos retrocedieron dejando una buena distancia, ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente a un lado sin dejar de ver a su contrincante.

— ¡Haru, trata de no acercarte mucho!

— Con solo verte… Sé que si él me golpea… estoy acabada. —Respondió la castaña sin quitarle la vista a Hibari. — Pero ya dejando eso, —volteó a ver a su amigo de soslayo. — ¿Qué haces todavía ahí tirado? ¿No deberías estar patrullando nuestro territorio ya? —Haru se viró de nuevo a su atacante mientras comenzaban a embestirse nuevamente.

— ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado. —Con dificultad Yamamoto se fue incorporando e ir en dirección a la escuela mientras se seguía escuchando el sonido del metal contra metal chocando entre sí.

— No debemos dejar que ese chico se alejé mucho. —Fue lo que atinó a decir Kasukabe.

— ¿Por qué? Ese chico sólo ira a patrullar su territorio.

Ambos se miraron molestos y comenzaron a lanzarse rayitos que chocaban entre sí con la mirada y hubieran seguido con esa batalla de ojos si no es por el tono del celular que provenía desde donde se encontraba la prefecta de Midori les distrajó.

_BamBamBam…BamBam… ¡Bambam! Tururu…Tararara~_

— ¡HAY NO! ¡YA VOY TARDE, DESU!

Los estudiantes de Namimori vieron como en un par de segundos la chica levantaba un poco su falda azul dejando ver un poco más de su pierna derecha donde los tres chicos pudieron ver un porta celulares, Haru tomó su celular blanco para abrirlo, mientras con un rostro de puro miedo descolgaba el aparato.

— ¿D-diga?

— …

— ¡Ah! L-lo siento mucho.

— …

Los chicos miraban como la chica hacía caras de miedo, como sí el sujeto en la otra línea estuviera justo enfrente de ella, Haru además de las muecas realizaba leves reverencias como si pudieran verla.

— N-no… yo… ¡HAI! E-estaré en menos de tres minutos desu. —Haru colgó, y sin importarle nada le dio la espalda a los estudiantes de Namimori mientras que apachaba un pequeño botón de su bastón para que éste se hiciera de un tamaño compacto y ser guardado en una de las bolsas de su falda. — Hay dios, hay dios… ¡Reborn-san me va a matar!

Haru corrió hasta donde había dejado sus cosas tiradas cuando fue al rescate de su amigo tomarlas y salir de nueva cuenta fuera de la escuela dando por iniciada su carrera, pero no pudo dar más de seis pasos cuando Kyoya se interpuso en su camino de nuevo.

— Esto aun no termina herbívora.

— ¿Hahi? ¡Claro que si, desu! —Dicho esto la chica volvió a su carrera, Hibari se puso en posición y cuando considero que estaba lo suficientemente cerca; éste atacó. Haru desapareció por unos segundos, antes de reaparecer encima de él mientras aterrizaba detrás suyo.

— ¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora! —Dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del prefecto, sorprendiéndole y causando que el azabache expandiera sus ojos ante aquel acto, sin pensar en nada, la chica lo apegó fuertemente a su propio cuerpo, y aprovechando el aturdimiento del contrario, Haru lo levantó e inclinando su propia espalda dio un golpe certero en la cabeza de su contrincante dejándolo demasiado aturdido.

Dino, así como Kusakabe estuvieron tentados a mostrar la sorpresa en sus rostros al ver tal escena, no obstante se abstuvieron al saber que su líder podría aplastarlos en segundos, así que optaron por el silencio.

Haru se alejó de éste, pero no le dio tiempo de ver si lo noqueo o no ya que el sonido de una motocicleta le distrajo.

— ¡Haru! —Yamamoto se acercó a ella a una velocidad increíblemente rápida mientras extendía su mano, la cual fue tomada por la castaña y de un salto pudo subirse a la motocicleta azul de su compañero.

— Ah... Gracias Takeshi-kun. —Dijo mientras se aferraba a sus caderas y volteaba a ver al azabache quien apenas y se encontraba reincorporando mirando a su dirección. — _Espero este bien._

Hibari apenas y podía ver la silueta de la castaña alejarse a velocidad en esa motocicleta, su cabeza apenas y se estaba acomodando ante ese fuerte golpe, pero la vocecita que a cada segundo comenzaba a escucharse a oír claramente en su cabeza por cada segundo que pasaba le decía "REBANCHA" — _Kami… Korosu._

—**KHR—**

— Y… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Huir de nuevo por la parte trasera? —cuestionó Yamamoto con esa expresión relajada del día a día, la chica con resignación; o más bien como si fuera lo más obvió respondió.

— De seguro Kusakabe-san ya está ahí.

— ¡Miura-san, Yamamoto-san! —Un chico que ayudaba a Yamamoto a patrullar su territorio había entrado sin siquiera tocar. — ¡Tenemos problemas!

— ¿Qué sucede Kajiura-san? —Haru y Yamamoto voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

— Varios de nuestros estudiantes de nuestra área disciplinaria que rondaban patrullando han desaparecido, y no sólo ellos, también estudiantes de la escuela Namimori fueron raptados por los otros estudiantes.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

— Testigos aseguran que los estudiantes desaparecidos fueron raptados por otros estudiantes que al parecer pertenecen a la pandilla Kokuyo.

Silencio, eso es lo que abundo en el salón, Haru poso su vista en la ventana donde claramente aun se podía ver al prefecto de Namimori, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono, de seguro que también le estaban informando sobre los secuestros de los estudiantes.

— Takeshi-kun quédate aquí, informa a los demás patrullantes que regresen a la escuela, no pienso permitir más desaparecidos ¿entiendes? —Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta. — Te quedarás a cargo de todo.

— ¿Eh? C-claro… ¿pero tú a dónde…?

— Como la presidenta del comité disciplinario… Yo misma me encargaré de recuperar a los míos desu. —Dicho, Haru caminó con paso firme hacía la entrada de su escuela donde podía ver como el prefecto que la estuvo hostigando con una revancha por dos meses colgaba el teléfono con el rostro tan imperturbable… el cual, Haru sabía muy bien que estaba molesto.

Hibari ya estaba dando su marcha para alejarse de la escuela Midori, cuando la voz de su presa lo hizo voltearse de nueva cuenta. — Hibari Kyoya.

— …

—… Te propongo un trato.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE YUUNIIE:<strong>_¡Omghs! Me gusto mucho como deje este capítulo jeje espero que a ustedes mis lectores también… En especial a Tsuki-Chan~ Aaaah perdonen la demora… Pero es que aaaaaaah crisis y más crisis… No eh tenido nada, pero nada de inspiración y claro que tuve que forzar a mi cabeza a pensar un poco x,D para traerles este capítulo… Y fíjense que aahaha en un principio este capítulo no comenzaba así pero… Todo paso cuando a mi querido Word –Note se el sarcasmo.- Se le ocurrió NO guardar el capitulo y aaah me traume tanto que dije: "NO, no vuelvo a escribir esto hasta que no se me pase el mal humor" y así fue… y pasaron los meses y aun no se me pasaba el berrinche, si no hasta hoy xDD si me pase pero bueno todo fue culpa del Word ¬¬# Y bueno esa es mi escusa._

**NOTAS DE TSUKI-CHAN93: **Gomen! No tengo nada que decir T-T sólo que le quedó genial el capítulo a Yuuniie-chan *O*

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Tsuki-chan93, , Akihisa Snow, ninatsi, Midori Susuki, , Karo Atemu._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews._

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**IDEA ORIGINAL:**_ Tsuki-chan93. _

**ESCRITO: **_Yuuniie Kuran._

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru.

—**KHR****—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Delincuentes Taurinos<strong>

**CAPITULO 3**

Orbes azules y chocolates chocaron entre sí, sin negarse a desviarlos; Haru interiormente te mordía las uñas ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando para contestarle? ¡Tiempo es lo que menos tenían!

— No hago tratos con herbívoros. —Se dio la vuelta; pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

— Asumo que ya te enteraste, ¿No es así? Kokuyo se encuentra raptando a estudiantes de Namimori como de Midori. — Hizo una pausa observando la espalda del prefecto.— Es más que obvio… Es una emboscada con nuestros nombres grabados en ella.

Haru se frustro ante la indiferencia del azabache. Camino hasta quedar frente de él, ambos fulminándose con la mirada ante la terquedad del otro.

— Tenemos que trabajar juntos; Hibari Kyoya… Necesito que hagamos esto juntos. —Haru extendió la mano hacia Hibari quien le miro indiferente.

— No trabajo con herbívoros. — Rodeo a la castaña dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte a los secuestradores de su escuela. Deteniéndose al escucharla bufar.

— Lo dice aquel que perdió contra uno de los _herbívoros_ que tanto detesta y que para empeorar… _Perdió contra una chica. _

Haru saco rápidamente su arma al ser atacada por las tonfaz del prefecto delincuente. Hibari chasqueo la lengua esa herbívora era molesta, sin dejar de forcejear por el dominio de su arma; Haru prosiguió.

— Escucha, podemos ir en paz; ir a kokuyo pelear con los malos; rescatar a los civiles y volver por con ellos sanos y salvos. —Ambos presionaron sus armas metálicas para hacer retroceder al otro pero ninguno de los cedía.— Ó ir por separado; que nos den una paliza y que nos hagan no se que cosa por no sé cuantas horas. —Ambos se saltaron hacia atrás; Haru hizo girar su bastón metálico clavándolo en el suelo. — No tienes que hacerlo por que te lo pido o por esos estudiantes… Hazlo por Namimori, después de todo es tu ciudad a la que están perturbando.

Hibari la observo, bajo las tonfaz y darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a kokuyo. Haru suspiro se salio con la suya, pero para no arriesgar a la suerte era mejor seguirlo antes de que cambiara de opinión, al parecer la psicología _mafiosa_ que le enseño Reborn, si funcionaba. Haru comenzó a llorar mentalmente, las horas de tortura y chantaje del hombre de patillas extravagantes daba al fin sus frutos.

—**KHR—**

— _Escucha Haru… Siempre debes de saber algo de todos y hacer que ese algo aun por insignificante que sea, lo puedas usar en contra de ese alguien para que así lo tengas comiendo de tu mano._

— _Hooo Haru lo entiende desu. _— _La pequeña castaña se acerco al hombre de patillas extravagantes y lindas, hizo un gesto para que se acercara y Reborn así lo hizo._— _Haru, sabe que sensei observa de más a nee-san._

_Reborn se petrifico, mientras sus mejillas se encendían levemente._

— _Escucha Haru, puedes usar los secretos a tu antojo, pero éste en definitiva te lo tienes que guardar para ti y solo para ti nadie más._

_Haru parpadeo, ladeando la cabeza pero asintió no quería que su sensei se enfadara con ella._

—**KHR—**

Haru negó ligeramente con la cabeza, su sensei era tan reservado si fuera por que le hizo prometer que no diría nada estaba segura que ahora Luce y Reborn estarían en un lindo y muy envidiable romance de pareja.

Haru recordó algo, saco su celular de su estuche y comenzó a marcar los botones con velocidad. Todo sin dejar de seguirle el paso al Prefecto de Namimori.

_Beep… Beep… Bee-_

—_** ¿Qué es tan importante para que interrumpas mi juego?**_ —Pregunto una voz monótona, pero la castaña noto cierto deje de molestia.

— Perdóneme Mammon-sensei; Pero necesito información sobre el instituto kokuyo.

— _**Are, are ¿En que te estas metiendo en estos días?** _— Pregunto con su típico tono desinteresado.

— ¿En este momento? Me dirijo a la boca del lobo, y es por eso que necesito de tus servicios. — Haru se concentro en la llamada sin darse cuenta que cierto prefecto se encontraba atento a ella.

— **_Te daré la información, pero ya sabes lo que espero a cambio. _**—La castaña se estremeció, sabia que se arrepentiría más tarde; pero ahora su prioridad era encontrar a los estudiantes de su escuela… y de paso a los de Namimori.

— Bien. Pasa la información. —Su celular comenzó a vibrar un par de veces, cuando termino de pasarse la información al teléfono la voz de Mammon se escucho de nuevo.

—_** Suerte, Trata de que no te golpeen en el rostro, o no me servirás te espero el domingo en la mansión a las diez en punto.**_

— Lo tengo. Gracias. — Con eso dio por finalizada la llamada, Haru Comenzó a abrir los documentos que su sensei le envió leyéndolos lo más rápido que pudo, fue en un punto que de detuvo de golpe observando las imágenes que Mammon le envío. — E-esto es masacre…

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, al escúrala pero no se detuvo, acelero el paso; él no estaba dispuesto a esperarla no era su niñera además esto no era más que una travesura de esa escuela vecina y lo mejor era resolver eso desde la fuente de estos ataques.

Haru observo las imágenes una por una con detalle, leyó los archivos que su sensei le envío y hubo ciertos archivos que la descolocaron, levanto la vista para contarle de ellos a "Su compañero" pero este ya se había ido.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Hibari-san? —Observo las calles, chasqueo la lengua y guardando su celular se hecho a correr.

—**KHR— **

_Dos horas más tarde…_

En el centro de salud kokuyo, estudiantes de la misma se encontraban repartidos en el suelo golpeados y con grandes cortes que sangraban. Hibari Kyoya siguió con su camino luego de golpear a otro estudiante que trataba de retenerlo, sus tonfaz escurrían del liquido rojo de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el suelo.

Un delincuente salio detrás de unos escombros, alzando un machete, atacando al azabache, éste esquivó, y con su tonfa derecha lo golpeo en su estomago y con fuerza mando al delincuente lejos rompiendo un vidrio, Hibari se acerco y justo en las penumbras de esa habitación se encontraba sentado en un sofá ya algo desgastado asi como las cortinas de la sala.

— Hola.

— Finalmente has venido.

— Me tomo un momento encontrarte. —Hibari sonrío observando al sujeto sentado en aquel sillón.— ¿Eres el líder detrás de toda esta travesura?

— Kufufu, algo así. — El chico recostó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, observando a Hibari con una sonrisa.— Luego enviaremos un nuevo encargo a tu pueblo.

— Debes ser entupido, Namimori no aceptara dos encargos.

— Por supuesto, estoy completamente de acuerdo. —El chico alzo un poco las manos.— Ya que yo voy a encargarme, no te necesitamos.

El azabache frunció el seño hacia abajo, clara muestra de su descontento. —Eso no sucederá. — Sus tonfaz sacaron unas púas metálicas, dejando sacar un aura oscura.

— Aquí mismo, ahora mismo. —Levanto su tonfa derecha, sonriendo mientras su aura se incrementaba. — Te morderé hasta la muerte.

—**KHR—**

— ¡HAHI! — Haru había tropezado, con una roca y uno de sus zapatos había salido volando, unos pasos hacia adelante.— Eso… No es bueno desu.— Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pasando sus manos en su frente. — ¡DOLIO DESU!

—**KHR—**

— ¡Yamamoto-sempai! —Grito una chica, Takeshi se volteo a ver a una de las discípulas de Haru.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Eh… ¡Ah! Acaba de llegar un mensaje, de uno de los chicos.

— Se supone que todos deben de estar aquí. —Observo a la chica, con expresión algo seria.

— S-si… pero, se topo con algo que-

— Tsuki-chan respira, ¿Qué paso?

— … Se encontró, con los cuerpos moribundos de los prefectos que siempre van en compañía de Hibari-san y tal parece que el chico que los ataco les estaba sacando los dientes…

—**KHR—**

— Mukuro-saaaaan —La voz divertida de cierto rubio llamo a su jefe y amigo, mientras lanzaba una bola de boliche haciendo "Chuza" contra los bolos.— así que… ¿Qué has hecho con él?

— ¿El jefe de la secundaria Namimori?

— ¿Qué no era golondrina, pato?

(**A: **El nombre de Hibari significa "Gorrion", pero el segundo kanji, por si mismo significa "Golondrina". "Pato" es solo un insulto de ken.)

— Lo eche. —Mukuro, alzo su vista bicolor sobre el rubio y su pose nada masculina, Rokudo no pudo evitar soltar una risita. — Lo dejaremos inconciente hasta que el otro se presente.

— Khyaaa… ¿Así que, sigue vivo…? Ese tipo. —Ken se relamió los labios dejando su lengua por fuera.

— ¿OH? ¿Dónde esta Chikusa? —Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de piernas sin dejar su risa burlesca.

— ¿Kakipii? Se fue detrás de la siguiente presa. —Ken hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. — Dijo "Se esta poniendo más y más tedioso" y se fue.

— Si… Entiendo ese sentimiento.

—**KHR—**

Yamamoto corrió en dirección al parque Namimori, de antemano sabia que no era su asunto, Dino y Kasukabe no eran de su escuela; si no de Namimori, pero aún así… Aún así Haru los hubiera ayudado, y él estando a cargo mientras su amiga y el prefecto de Namimori se encargaban del problema desde la raíz, y mientras el estuviera a cargo seguiría los pasos de su amiga.

Al llegar fue directo a las coordenadas donde debían de estar Dino; Kasukabe y el chico que mando el mensaje. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver la escena, ambos prefectos se encontraban en el suelo inconcientes con leves contusiones y pequeños charcos de sangre a su alrededor. Justo a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos azules con el uniforme claramente de kokuyo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Yamamoto observo al chico con cautela.

— Secundaria kokuyo, segundo año, Kakimoto Chikusa.

— Ya-Yamamoto-sempai…

— ¡OH! ¿Podrías llevarlos al hospital Kou?

— ¡H-hai!

— No lo permitiré.

Yamamoto logro ver su ataque y desenvainando a Shigure Kintoki, para bloquear el ataque de Chikusa, Sorprendiéndose de ver… un yoyo. El yoyo se quedo rodando en Shigure dejando que Chikusa hiciera otro movimiento en el cual el mismo yoyo abrió pequeños compartimientos secretos.

_¡Oh no! _

Una explosión fue el resultado del ataque lanzando a Yamamoto por los aires hasta el otro extremo de donde se encontraban, Takeshi alzo la vista agarrando su costado derecho.

— Jaja este juego será muy divertido.

_Chikusa ¿eh? No es un estudiante ordinario… ¡Es un acecino! Lo que quiere decir… ¡Haru! Tengo que darme prisa._

Yamamoto observo a su rival listo y dispuesto a pelear, Yamamoto se aferro con fuerza a la funda de Shigure Kintoki, si quería darse prisa tenia que terminar con este combate pero ¡Ya!

— Yamamoto Takeshi, estudiante de la secundaria Midori, Clase 2-A asiento numero 15.

— ¿Y que si lo soy? —Yamamoto frunció el seño, esto no era tiempo de juegos.

Comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de las patrullas, Tanto Chikusa como Yamamoto se tensaron eso no era bueno.

— Tu eres presa de Ken, si me meto contigo… Será un dolor de cabeza. —Sin más el chico se alejo.

Yamamoto suspiro, el no tenia tiempo para esto, salio corriendo en dirección a la estación de trenes con el propósito de ir a ayudar a su amiga t compañera.

—**KHR—**

—¡¿QUÉ? —Fue el tremendo grito cerca de los territorios de Kokuyo.— ¡E-entonces este tal Mukuro… P-podría ser la misma persona!

— **_Nh… En la información que Mammon te envío, coincide correctamente, Rokudo Mukuro líder de la pandilla kokuyo es también un fugitivo convicto de una prisión de máxima seguridad, reservada solo para terribles criminales de la mafia que han cometido los mas atroces de los crímenes. _**—La voz de Reborn se escuchaba más gruesa de lo normal, cosa que le preocupaba a la castaña.

— Ya veo… Entonces Rokudo-san pertenece a la Mafia… No tengo posibilidades en ganar.

— **_Así es, así que espera a que vidince o en todo caso yo llegue. Y Haru. _**

— ¿Si?

— **_Esas personas… Han sido exiliadas de la mafia._**

Con esas palabras Reborn finalizo la llamada, Haru soltó un suspiro ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella era una simple estudiante, había escuchado sobre la mafia los anillos vongolas y no se cuanta cosa de Reborn, Reborn era un Hitman y ella una simple aprendiz que sabia defenderse a si misma o a otros de simples pandilleros ¿Pero mafiosos? Ni en mil años.

Haru suspiro, dando la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar pero una fuerte grito de dolor la hizo estremecerse, incluso pequeñas avecillas salieron volando ante el desgarrador grito que en cierta forma se le hizo familiar. Fue cuando lo recordó ¡Hibari estaba ahí dentro con ellos! Y de seguro que el que acaba de gritar era uno de los estudiantes secuestrados.

— Ah… —Suspiro.— Reborn-san me va a retar por esto.— sacando su arma y auto animándose y dándose valor, la castaña se encamino al edificio Kokuyo.

Dentro del edificio Mukuro sonrío, entrelazando sus dedos al sentir como una nueva victima entraba en su red de ilusión.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NOTAS DE YUUNIIE: <strong>**_Bueno__... aquí les traigo la conti -Suspira triste.- QxQ extraño a Tsuki-chan & bueno como ah estado desaparecida por un tiempo -Llora desconsolada.- pero bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de este proyecto... que por cierto lo tengo muy abandonado ¬¬U tengo que ponerme a revivirlo XDDDDDDDDDD como sea espero les guste así como a tsuki-chan a quien extraño asi muxoxotote Buaaaaaaa._

__**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**__

__Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; Tsuki-chan93; RukiaCC; Luna; Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan y a Albii-chan.__

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews._

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
